let's play matchmaker!
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Burgundy is a professional; she's matched tons of people before... okay, so this is her first time, but she is totally still a professional. / As soon as Shannon sits, Iris tosses the newspaper across the room to the joined kitchen. "Professional: what if she isn't?" / Cilan is a "Hopeless Case," and what could possibly make him more perfect for Iris? / Multichaptered. Wishful.
1. iris, it's time

**AN: Wow, hello world of chaptered stories: I haven't seen you in awhile! Okay, So, I guess I will have to do some background to this. Iris is about twenty-one or older, Shannon being the same age as her. Cilan is going to be about twenty-four or so. Slightly AU? The triplets aren't gym leaders and have never been, so Iris doesn't recognize him by name. Iris isn't gym leader yet, but in the training to accept the gym from Drayden sometime in the future. Fun right? You are going to have to tell him how this is and if you want more. School is starting up and I want something to be here to keep me busy when I have nothing else to do so. Now get reading!**

"**Matchmaking Services: Accepting Hopeless Cases."**

The newspaper that is rudely thrown towards Iris has an article that is highlighted in a bright yellow color. "You," Shannon says; she has changed after finding her most recent boyfriend, and in addition to him, she has a promotion: now she is in managerial work. Can't afford to be shy in that type of business. Iris snorts from her reclined position on the couch and mutes the television as though she is expecting more from Shannon. She isn't let down: "You need to stop bumming off of me, alright? I understand that you are a free spirit and your job doesn't pay much, but I'm not your live-in, walking moneybag, Iris. You've got to grow up a little bit. It will be good for you to find someone who has something in common with you. Possible husband even: some people need matchmakers because they are looking in the wrong places, like that bag of chips: no man is down there, I promise."

"Hey," Iris bolts upright, sputtering through a full mouth, "I am working on paying you back, Shannon. I know it has been slow, but..."

Interrupting her, her dark purple haired friend crosses her arms as her eyes soften immensely, "Iris, the money isn't the only reason: it isn't the main reason even. I want to see you happy and right now, you seem to be lonely. I worry about you," there is a lapse wherein Iris blankly stares at her lap, "What do you want for dinner? I was thinking about ordering takeout?"

Iris nods in silent agreement, "Get me the usual then." Shannon disappears with their landline in her hand and several minutes later reemerges to the living room. She sits down on the other side of the couch. As soon as Shannon sits, Iris tosses the newspaper across the room to the joined kitchen. "Professional: what if she _isn't?" _

"What can it hurt?" Shannon shrugs, picking up the remote and taking the television off mute.

* * *

Her vision is bleary as she fumbles around to turn off her alarm, but it is just apart of the daily routine anymore. "Morning," she mumbles to the tusked Pokemon that is awake but curled up on the pillow next to her. Shannon is normally gone by now, but she will have coffee brewed and something warm for Iris to eat; Iris wouldn't know what to do without her, but she knows that the day she has to find another place to live is just on the horizon.

She drags her feet as she walks into the kitchen and looks on the fridge for the daily message from Shannon: "_You are off work today. I've scheduled you a meeting with that Matchmaker. Meet her at noon. Afterwards, pick up MooMoo Milk at the store. Money on the counter." _Iris groans aloud, turning quickly away from the fridge and reaching across the island to pour a cup of coffee. The sugar and cream are sitting on the counter and she puts them away after adding generous amounts of each. Inside of the toaster sits a bagel, so she takes it out and puts cream cheese on it before taking a bite from it. Shannon has yet to let her down.

"Now I have to shower and get dressed," Iris sighs, wiping a bit of cream cheese from the corner of her mouth before sitting down on a stool and pulling her cup of coffee towards her. Axew toddles atop the counter by her, but then notices that Shannon has already refilled his food dish and scampers over to it. "Hey, Axew, we are going to be heading out soon, 'kay?"

"Ax," he answers in understanding.

After Iris finishes her food, she downs the rest of her coffee: burning her tongue on the liquid. This causes a comical scene as she rushes to the faucet and turns it on thrusting her head below it to collect the coldness. She relishes it for only a moment because this is only a quick fix and as soon as she pulls her head away from the faucet, her tongue throbs in protest.

Pouting, Iris heads for the shower, but not before tossing a washcloth at a guffawing Axew.

* * *

"My hair!" Iris whines, looking into the mirror at her hopelessly messy hair. Well, this morning did not seem like it was on her side in the slightest. "I could mix those berries we have... and then I would be able to shape it, but..." Chancing a look at the clock: 12:03 PM.

Quickly, Iris runs out of the bathroom and, grabbing Axew on the way, dashes out the door; no matter how much she doesn't want to meet with this "professional matchmaker," Iris does not fail to meet appointments Shannon has made for her.

The streets of Opelucid are packed today since it is Mayor Drayden's birthday and normally festivities are carried out. Iris makes a note to herself to stop by Drayden's house and drop off _something. _"Excuse me!" She squeaks, barely dodging a mother walking hand-in-hand with her daughter. The newspaper says that the matchmaker is only in town today and will be located on the main road. It takes Iris only seconds to turn onto the main road and scour both sides for something out of the ordinary.

There's a man selling lava cookies: _"Fresh from Hoenn!" _However, Iris is looking for a female that isn't selling baked goods, probably older than her and perhaps very out of place here in Opelucid, considering she drifts from city to city. Down a couple stalls, there is a woman who is reading palms, and even further down there is a girl about her age with hard, interested eyes as she examines all the passersby. Something in her gut tells her that this unpleasant looking girl is her matchmaker, so now her pace is slowed in apprehension as she begins her short trek towards her.

"Hello?" She inquires, approaching her even slower. This girl turns her eyes to her and it seems like she is going to chastise her, but instead she holds her tongue and waves Iris into her tent, thinking better of scolding her only customer today. In here, it is secluded: semi-private, but no one is going to be sticking their head into the tent randomly: Opelucid isn't that type of place.

This girl turns towards her before taking a seat, "Iris, non? Sit, sit! We've got work to be done!" So, her matchmaker is... French? That's eccentric, she supposes, but she obeys and takes a seat across from her. Axew shyly peeks out from Iris's hair: which is still an impossible mess of tangles, to examine the stranger. "So... You are a "Helpless Case" according to your friend." She says, then gasps, "Wow, I've forgotten myself: Burgundy. Nice to meet you." She - Burgundy - extends and shakes Iris's hand.

"You too." Iris chirps as cheerfully as she can muster with the morning she's had; she is thankful Burgundy hasn't commented on her being late.

Her matchmaker sighs, leans forward, and vaguely sniffs at Iris. "You smell like apples," she says and then reaches down to grab her notepad, in which she jots down a note. Before Iris can question this though, Burgundy launches a question her way, "What are you looking for in a man? Nice teeth? Good job? Nice ass?"

Iris's eyes widen, but other than that, she just plows through the question, "One with a job would be preferable, considering my job is odd and wouldn't support me by my own. Oh, I guess I should mention I'm looking for something that could be permanent? I don't get along well with others all the time though... Someone who is funny? That'd be nice, and make it more bearable..."

_Wow, she hasn't shut up yet, _Burgundy thinks to herself dryly as Iris continues listing the traits that she would like (maybe) to see in whomever she could be matched with. "What's your line of work?" Burgundy decides to ask: perhaps it'd be easier to match her information with what someone else was looking for.

"I'm training to take the gym from Drayden, actually, but I do other work at the Pokemon Daycare whenever they need the extra help. That's where I get most of my money." Iris answers faithfully.

"Are you interested in children in the future?"

Well, that was forward of her, "...maybe?" Iris blinks, looking down at her lap as a blush fills her cheeks.

Burgundy frowns at her answer, "Alright, do you want to answer more questions or do you want my professional opinion?" Without waiting for her answer, she decides for Iris, "You are indeed a "Hopeless Case," _but! _I think I have just the person in mind for you. His name is... well, let me find his name... Um, his name is..." Desperately, Burgundy flips through her notepad: back and forth. "Cilan! Alright, yes, Cilan. He's from Striaton, so, it will take some time for me to get you guys together, but it seems like it would be smarter to get him up here, non?"

Iris nods.

"I will call him posthaste and then get in touch with you soon after... If I could just have you register your number into my Xtransceiver?" It takes her only seconds to whip out the device and thrust it towards Iris eagerly; Iris puts her landline number into the device and then looks up at Burgundy.

The look on her face must have sold her because Burgundy rolls her eyes and tears off a piece of paper from her notepad on which Iris scribbles her number. "Thanks, I guess, but I am honest when I say that I'm not too agreeable when it comes to men."

Burgundy just winks, "I'm a professional."

* * *

Iris opens the door to Shannon's and her apartment with anxiety as she realizes that time has escaped her and Shannon could be home by now; indeed, she was enveloped by the smell of a certain musk that always hung around, but never stayed. "Ah!" Iris gasps, going red instantly and turning around from mortification, "I forgot the milk!"

* * *

"Axew," her little Pokemon chirps while they are looking around inside of the store.

Iris nods, "Yeah, Axew?" There aren't too many things that the Pokemon could be trying to talk about, and Iris thinks she narrowed it down to Shannon and her boy toy. "How long do you stay away from them when they are doing _that stuff?_"

Loyally, her Pokemon replies to her: "Ax!"

So Iris memorizes the names of all the brands of pasta before grabbing a carton of MooMoo Milk and dashing towards the cashiers. By now, she is fully familiar with most of the City of Opelucid, but sometimes there are new faces: like her cashier, who is younger than she is and looks shy as he mumbles through the dialogue.

"Oh! Axew, what should I get Drayden? I was going to just give him that necklace I made him, but that is back at the apartment..." Iris pouts for just a moment, and then shrugs it off. "Guess that'll be for another day; let's go find him something."

"Ax Axew!" Axew agrees and goes back into hiding.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Drayden! Are you sleeping or what?" Iris calls as she bangs on Drayden's front door; maybe he isn't home, but normally, especially on his birthday, he likes to relax at home. She waits a couple more seconds before turning his doorknob and waltzing in. "So, you _are _sleeping, you rascal," She wags her finger at his sleeping form on the couch.

Axew dives out of Iris's hair and toddles up to Drayden's sleeping form, pushing him playfully before nuzzling the Dragon Master. "Axew Ax," he whines, trying to urge Drayden awake. He stirs, but doesn't wake.

"Well now," Iris huffs, pulling out his gift and placing it on his desk on the opposite side of the room, then swipes her fingers across a film of dust that has collected on said desk. "I'm not the only one who needs a matchmaker; he could use a woman around the house..." Axew agrees quietly from next to Drayden. "I _would _dust around his house, but then he would just expect me to do it again in a couple weeks," she sighs and extends her hands out to Axew; Axew runs to her and she scoops him up into her hands.

* * *

A couple hours later, Drayden awakes groggily and with the feeling like someone has been in his house, but the only people that have the nerve to come in to his abode would be Iris and his family. He gets up, thinking the former is more than likely to have been here and does a once over of his main room. "Iris, Iris, Iris..." he shakes his head upon seeing the wrapped box on his desk and walks over to it. His hunch is indeed correct when he sees Iris's scrawl on a post-it: _"Grandpa, happy birthday! You're ancient! Hope you take advantage of your gift!" _Plus he has her tiny fingerprints on the dusty desk as evidence of her intrusion.

The smile on his face is genuine as he unwraps the present, but disappears once he realizes what the gift is, "A shaving kit... How _thoughtful_, Iris."

* * *

"Are you done sucking face with your boyfriend?" Iris asks loudly upon entering, keeping her eyes closed as she carries the milk in one hand and gropes blindly with the other one. "Because I have the milk now, so I'm out of excuses to run out of the apartment."

Shannon giggles breathlessly, "Sorry about that, Iris. We didn't expect you home, but he went home some time ago." Iris giggles as well and uncovers her eyes before opening the fridge and putting the milk inside of the already full fridge. "How did today go?"

The wannabe Dragon Master flops down on a beanbag that is placed on the floor and faces Shannon, her best friend. "Wonderful. I've possibly already been matched. _Maybe. _Apparently I'm a "Hopeless Case," but I'm not the only one she knows."

"She sounded so professional over the phone," Shannon replies, reaching up to toy with her hair, "I bet she matched you up with someone really nice. Do you know anything about him?"

"He's from Striaton City," Iris beams, "Beautiful city: you should go one day, but his name is Cilan." Shannon purses her lips. "Other than that, I know nothing about the guy. Burgundy is supposed to call me after she calls him which I thought would be tonight, but maybe not?"

It takes Shannon a moment before she replies to Iris; Iris gets a feeling that Shannon has other things on her mind, but if she wants to talk about whatever is bugging her then she would speak up. It isn't like Shannon to bottle things up, so Iris will just give her time to think if she needs it. Finally, Shannon looks up at Iris. "He sounds _mysterious._"

"I like mysterious," Iris giggles while patting Axew gently. The tusk Pokemon nuzzles her hand lovingly earning another giggle from the purple-haired girl. Shannon lapses into silence, so Iris catches the hint and quiets down beside her.

They watch a movie until Shannon excuses herself to bed and Iris is left to fend for herself while finishing the horror movie, "I'm not a little kid," being her positive chant throughout the whole thing. When the phone rings, she jumps out of her skin and shrieks then sprints to answer it.

"H-Hello?" Iris answers unsurely.

Burgundy replies, "Why, bonjour! I have just recently spoken with Cilan and what good luck! He is in Driftveil, so closer than Striaton! He said to let him let his brothers know that he was visiting Opelucid and after that he would be traveling on up! I'd expect him in a couple days, you know. Weather pending. I want you to call me, Iris, as soon as the first date is arranged and tell me how it goes afterward."

Iris spends most of Burgundy's monologue trying to calm her accelerating heartbeat, but to no avail as she can still hear noises coming from the television. "Y-Yeah. T-Thanks again, Bur-Burgundy!" She says, and then hangs up the line without saying goodbye. "Axew! Time for bed! Turn off the television!" Her voice an octave higher as she dives into the safety of her room.

* * *

"_With insufferable vanity had she believed herself in the secret of everybody's feelings; with unpardonable arrogance proposed to arrange everybody's destiny. She was proved to have been universally mistaken; and she had not quite done nothing - for she had done mischief." _


	2. phone calls

**AN: Hello. Where will this chapter take us?**

**Bluebell, Shannon is the Shannon that appears in the anime. I'm too lazy to check her Japanese name so... /shot. **

There he is: Trip. Iris feels her legs turn to jelly underneath her and she wobbles. No way is she going to let him get to her, but yet her whole body prepares to defend anything he might say or do. "_Heard about Cilan," _he says with acid coating every word, "_Think even this guy will want you? I couldn't stand you so I left and we weren't even dating. I knew you liked me though, knew that you were _so _desperate, but I have standards." _Iris whimpers, sticking out her lower lip in a terrified pout.

"_Trip, what are you saying?" _She whispers, her voice trembling. There is a problem with the place they are located because Iris can't remember how they managed to get here and whenever she tries to look around to gain her bearings her neck feels like it will snap if she looks away from him. Tears brim at her eyes, shinning in the darkened lighting of their unknown location; she wonders if Trip might know where they are.

He sneers and suddenly looks so unlike himself, "_I'm saying who could want _you, _Iris. Certainly no one with taste. Eventually everyone leaves you: just like I did, just like your parents did." _

Iris gasps, folding her hands over her mouth so her speech comes out muffled, "_H-How do you know?" _Slowly, her tears slide down her cheeks and drip-drop down to the floor; Iris chokes on a sob and hiccups. Still her head is immobile: all she can see is Trip with his upper lip lifted up in a cruel scowl.

* * *

"Axew Ax Ax Axew Ax," her Pokemon is gabbing a mile a minute in distress as he shakes his trainer awake. Just next to him, Shannon is chewing on her lip. "Axew!" He cries again, nudging her face with his head and Iris's eyes tighten, then flutter open.

Axew breathes a sigh of relief along with Shannon; the latter leans close, "You were having a horrible dream, so we decided to wake you up. Hope you don't mind..." Then she backs away, stands up, and crosses the room. "I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later." Shannon leaves a sleepy Iris who is yawning and rubbing at her eyes, only to return a moment later, "Oh! I forgot! Someone called and left their number for you, so I wrote it on the message board! Alright, bye!" Then she disappears again; Axew tilts his head and nuzzles his trainer fondly.

"'m never watching a horror movie before bed again," Iris tries to joke, but grimaces at the distant memories of the dream she is trying hard to shake off. The faint smell of food gets her out of bed though and she shuffles her feet across the wood paneling until she is surrounded by the smell of some roasted meat coupled with toast that has even been buttered for her. Perching herself atop the stool, she digs into her food and reaches over to pour herself a cup of tea. Shannon always craved different things, so Iris is always surprised by whatever is waiting for her every morning. She would miss this, but Shannon is definitely right in telling her that she needs to move on with her life. Everything did feel so stationary right now...

She chews slowly, looking straight ahead out of the window that shows her a perfect view of Drayden's gym: perhaps one day, _her _gym. The morning sun is just now rising, but her view of it is blocked by the height of the buildings outside. By the time she is done with her breakfast, her tea has gone lukewarm and she sips at it generously before swiping up her dishes and depositing them into the sink. The sight of her best friend's scrawl catches her eye when she turns, "I wonder who..." She pouts and reaches towards the landline, dialing the number quickly, and then lifting a paper to see the rest of her message: "_Cilan" _is all it says. That causes Iris to drop the phone and squeak indignantly.

"Hello?" Iris hears from the floor and she dives to retrieve the phone.

"H-Hi," she stutters out, "Heard that you c-called?"

The voice on the other line chuckles warmly: _This is Cilan? _"Yes, Burgundy gave me your number and told me that it might be a good idea to talk to you as much as possible, as soon as possible; she's an advocate of communication. So, hello, or rather good morning. I'm Cilan and you are Iris, I hope."

Iris nods. Then Iris realizes how stupid this action is during a phone call. "Yes, I'm Iris. Nice to speak with you... I guess," she sounds shy, but she also sounds uninterested and Cilan is hung up on how to interpret this. "Good morning to you as well. Have you left Driftveil?"

"Just about to; I'm at the Poke Center," he admits, "I've never been as North as Opelucid, is it as nice as the pictures?"

"Better," Iris responds breathlessly, looking at the clock and pursing her lips, "Cilan, I don't mean to be _rude, _but I have to work today. You can call later if you'd like, but I'll have to leave in an hour."

Cilan sputters for a moment, "O-Oh! Sorry for bothering you! I didn't mean to," he sounds like his face has gone a scarlet shade and he's trying to disappear at the mistake he's made. "If I would've known, I would've called at a better time!"

The wild-haired girl grins to herself, "No, I've got a couple more minutes, just wanted to let you know that we have to keep the conversation short. Heard you spoke to Shannon this morning. You wake up early."

"Couldn't sleep," he replies, but doesn't say more on the subject. "What type of job do you have?"

If he could see her, then he would see her eyes glaze over with a sparkle that only Shannon ever noticed. She speaks in subdued, sweet tones: "I work at a Pokemon Daycare with all the baby Pokemon." This is one of her most favorite things to do in the world; so many memories of hers are from that daycare. She blames her lack of parents for her excessive maternal instinct.

Cilan smiles thoughtfully, although he can't imagine how this stranger looks, he can still admire her line of work. "Have you ever hatched an egg?" He asks softly, not wanting to disturb the now quiet mood that Iris has fallen into.

"One," she giggles and peers at Axew, who is gnawing at the corner of the coffee machine. This causes Iris to dissolve into a giggles. "Just one," she repeats, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Have you?"

"One," he replies in a similar tone to her question and sneaks a peek at Pansage, who is chasing his tail. "Well, Iris, I do think I should be going and you as well. Have a wonderful day."

* * *

"Deer!" The Deerling that Iris is brushing exclaims happily whenever Iris pulls the brush through her fur; she's beautiful and Iris thinks that she is only a couple of months old. The grass Pokemon nuzzles her neck and then licks her cheek until Iris is crumbling into laughter. The daycare owner loves having Iris around because she cares for the Pokemon so well and he watches her from his seated position on the patio; he smiles fondly at Iris and the Deerling.

After finishing tending to the Deerling, Iris bathes a Panpour and then goes around to feed all of the Pokemon that are present at the daycare currently. Axew tags along, but then spots a new addition to the daycare and runs up to the Drilbur. "Ax," Iris hears him strike up a conversation.

When three o' clock approaches, Iris finishes her job and hugs the owner, "Thank you for today. It was wonderful." There isn't a need to thank him, but it isn't just for the day: it is for everyday that he dedicates to these Pokemon. No one else gives him the gratitude he deserves, but in response he only blushes and looks away.

* * *

Drayden scratches the back of his head; Iris purses her lips and cocks her head. "Hello," he tries, but she just leans in closer, narrowing her eyes.

"You still have that damn beard," she finally says, leaning back on her heels. "I guess my present wasn't good enough for you..."

The gym leader shakes his head as though he can't believe what he is hearing. Iris's gaze doesn't waver as she is now scrutinizing him. There are words that will never be passed between them that she wants so desperately to hear, but she tries to push those thoughts to the side. One day perhaps he will give her the praise she thinks she deserves; maybe one day he will cease treating her like a little kid. She doesn't believe that day is approaching anytime soon.

"Iris, I want to push you harder; will you meet with me in a week so I can access your strength and decide which direction we are going to head." He says mechanically. Every other thing he says is something about work, training, or how Iris isn't good enough to be a gym leader yet.

She nods, "Yes, Drayden," replies with the same mechanical tone and she is ready to leave. He is the closest thing she's had to a father figure yet he still seems miles away when she tries to talk with him about anything other than training. Feelings seem to fade into the background until all that is left is him pushing her to work harder: _you will never be good enough._

_I know, _Iris thinks bitterly.

* * *

The night sky is full of life and possibilities that she can't believe are just out there while she is sitting right here. The world is so limited and Iris hates that; she will never meet everyone that she wants to meet. Maybe, quite possibly, she won't marry nor have children. Boundless, the sky reminds her that there are plenty of chances for her to have whatever outcome she would like. She sighs and leans back until Shannon's voice reaches her, "She's out on the roof, let me get her." Then, "Iris! It is Cilan!"

Iris slides down so she is sitting on the window ledge and accepts the phone, but she refuses to go inside. Especially while Shannon's boy toy is sitting on their couch. "Hello," she whispers and before he can reply to her she continues, "Are you outside?"

Somewhere from Mistralton City, Cilan looks out of the window with tired eyes. "No, the phone won't reach sadly," he attempts to chuckle, but ends up just rubbing at his eyes.

"Tired?" Iris asks, hopefully not prying. She feels awkward talking to this stranger, but she is sure that he is trying to set things up so their first meeting won't be awkward. A chill rushes over her as she sits there and she draws her knees up to her chest.

He hums in response, something that she wasn't used to hearing. "Yeah, I've been walking all day," he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "The stars look beautiful, do you see them?"

All Iris can do in response is sigh softly; he takes it as an affirmation. "To be honest, I'm scared of meeting you, Cilan." It is something she has to get off her chest, "How do I know you aren't some weirdo?"

Cilan chuckles, "I, too, am anxious for our meeting day. Don't worry though; I promise I am not some weirdo that has plans to do you _any _harm." Her heart is hammering away in her chest as he makes that promise; she's used to empty promises, but she can't throw away this stranger's promise. She doesn't know him and she isn't allowed to draw such conclusions about people she doesn't know.

There is silence, which Cilan thinks maybe he should just hang up, but Iris exhales long. "Burgundy said you have brothers," Iris says, trying to spark some type of conversation that isn't so awkward.

This seems to be a correct choice because Cilan perks up, "I have two brothers! We are triplets. The other two are Chili and Cress. Chili is a ball of energy and Cress is calm," in his voice is a certain fondness that has Iris smiling. She prays that he doesn't ask her about her family. "I was going to ask you a question just a moment ago before you brought up my brothers, but I seem to have forgotten what was on my mind." Cilan laughs for a prolonged moment, then shuffles a bit. "Goodnight, Iris. I would speak with you longer, but I must conserve my energy."

Iris inhales slowly, then exhales, "Goodnight." She doesn't know why she's started crying.

**AN: The answer is that this chapter took us nowhere. Drop a review, it isn't too hard. **


	3. running high, a high fever that is

"Good morning," Cilan coos over the phone. His happiness this morning is infectious as Iris rummages through her fridge for something to eat. Shannon's boy toy must have picked her up early and took her out to eat for breakfast before work. She doesn't know whether to be upset or relish in having a morning to herself. Cilan is causing her to lean towards the latter.

She grins, "What should I eat?" The question hangs in Cilan's head until he realizes that she probably doesn't live in a gourmet restaurant and Chocolate Brioche is probably out of the question.

Inspiration hits him like a ton of bricks, "What types of berries do you have?"

"Loads. I force Shannon into stocking up on anything in season," she answers, waiting to see where this will go.

"You'll need Iapapa berries, Cheri berries, and Rawst berries. If they are canned then drain the juice." He tells her and she closes the fridge, turning to dig through the cabinets. They always have a ridiculous amount of food due to Iris's fear that one day there might be a food shortage, then they would be _hungry. _Then what would they do because no one could do anything on an empty stomach.

Iris pauses. "Are dry ones okay?"

"Better than okay." Cilan grins, "Now core and cut a couple Iapapa berries; however hungry you are is the amount of berries you should use." He listens to her while she pulls out what is presumably some sort of cutting board and knife. She sits the phone down and he waits patiently, fingers brushing against his companion, Pansage.

After a while, there is some shuffling and she picks the phone back up. "Done!" She chimes, causing Cilan to chuckle.

"Yogurt and Chesto berries." Cilan instructs her next.

Jokingly, Iris answers, "Chesto yogurt?"

Over in Mistralton City, Cilan shakes his head. "No - yogurt _and _Chesto berries."

"So, Chesto yogurt?" She giggles, reaching into the fridge for the yogurt. Cilan rolls his eyes, holding back a chuckle at her childish antics. "I only have vanilla Chesto yogurt."

She is still giggling which has Cilan breaking out into a little grin. He wants to know what she looks like while giggling, wonders if this will go anywhere. "Put it all in a bowl and mix it up," he shakes away those thoughts and continues with business. She does as he says and then perches atop her stool.

The food is sour, with an oddly sweet taste that she absolutely loves. The sigh she gives over the phone is enough for Cilan to feel like he has accomplished something this morning: he feels proud of himself. "Thank you! This is so yummy!"

"You're welcome," for some reason he doesn't mention he's a chef.

* * *

Shannon, basically, hates when Iris sits at home and does nothing. Today looks as though it has been one of those days because as soon as Shannon walks in, she sees the pile of dishes waiting for her in the sink. Iris is nowhere in sight, which forces Shannon to believe that she is most likely dozing on the couch. However, as she enters further into the apartment she can hear soft voices coming from the living room.

"Trip?" Shannon's voice is laced with confusion, as she stands there, unable to process the presence of her best friend, focusing only on Trip. Anger flares up inside her, but she remains collected as she puts her keys in a basket beside the television.

This boy, with his yellow hair that is somehow shaggier now, is lounging on their couch with an arm slung over the back of it. "Hello," he says politely, not looking away from Iris, who seems to still be in shock. Shannon wonders how long he has been here.

She pushes his polite tone away, "What are you doing here?"

"It's basic," he sighs, eyes lifting to look at Shannon now, "I'm visiting Iris."

The girl he's just mentioned says something that neither of them are able to catch. Then she says it louder, "You left." There is so much pain there in her voice; Trip doesn't even react to it.

Iris's best friend does though, with a quiet growl. "Seven years ago, Trip."

Everyone knows he's been gone for seven years now, but he acts like that doesn't even matter. He stands, but doesn't make any motion to leave the apartment. Shannon wants him gone so that she can speak with Iris; Iris is now almost in a catatonic state.

When Iris finally manages to tell him to leave, he obeys and she gives in to herself, curling up into a tiny ball on the couch. Shannon makes ice cream, grabs a blanket, and decides they both need a snuggle.

* * *

Cilan calls, but Iris is asleep so Shannon answers. "She's had a rough day. She'll want to talk in the morning, I'm sure, Cilan." He's understanding and decides that he doesn't need to rest again; he's not tired and maybe he can meet her tomorrow if he treks onwards through Icirrus City.

* * *

Iris wakes in the middle of the night. Shannon must've gone to her bedroom, but she's left Iris on the couch. Trip seems like a distant memory now; she wonders why he decided to come visit her today. He's been gone for so long that she's only ever sees him in her dreams anymore, and she feels like this was just another dream.

When she crawls out of the window, she welcomes the refreshing cool night air. It hits her warm cheeks and a sigh slips free. Nights in Opelucid always are so tranquil and they give her a chance to be alone with her thoughts. The only lights on currently seem to be the Poke Center; all the streetlights have motion detectors by demand of the mayor: Drayden, and currently they are all off. Another breeze ruffles her hair, carrying a foreign scent of some traveler. Wanderers often come through, or set up shops during the night. This one smells like good food, or maybe she's just hungry and imaging things. Her stomach flips uneasily.

Streetlights snap on and that is all that Iris needs before she is jumping off the roof and heading to the main road to see who the late night traveler is. Sleep is evading her, so she may as well find something else to do. What would she say to this stranger though? _Welcome to Opelucid City! _Maybe this isn't such a smart idea.

She continues to walk though and plans to at least get a sneak peek of the new arrival since she's already on the streets. With this decision, she begins to creep beside the brick wall of some building she is walking alongside. When she peers out from behind the side of the building, she sees him: he has soft green hair the color of spring grass. His frame is impossibly tall and slim and he is dressed to kill in a white button up and a black vest. The smell she caught from the wind matches him completely: both are foreign to Opelucid. She's about to turn away when he starts to talk to himself, making her jump out of her skin.

"Now to find a Poke Center," he sighs as though he's been walking for a while now and is exhausted. Anyone traveling this late must have been walking nonstop, especially coming from Icirrus City because no one can just pitch a tent on the bridge. His voice sounds familiar in ways that Iris can't explain.

Never the sane one, Iris turns back around and unveils herself to this stranger. "I can take you there." She says to him, looking at the ground. The boy takes a step forward, tilts his head, and puts a hand on his hip showing no indication of being shocked by her presence.

He's trying to figure out if she's dangerous, but she seems to just be a little sheepish: shy. "S-Sure," he finally breaks, the desire to crawl into bed overpowering any other thoughts in his head.

Iris turns around and begins to walk towards the Center; the stranger has to pick up his stride so he can walk with her. "Welcome to Opelucid," she announces with quiet enthusiasm then blushes as she realizes how stupid she sounds.

"Thank you," he smiles at her easily while they walk. "Mind if I inquire why you are out so late? I doubt you welcome everyone who arrives in the middle of the night." Nothing about him is prying, so Iris sneaks another - closer - look at him.

His complexion is like porcelain and his eyes like dazzling emeralds; he is definitely a handsome young man. It takes her a moment to answer his question, now blushing because she's taken so long to answer him. Then she remembers Trip and wonders if he is at the Poke Center or if he's moved along to the next city already. "I couldn't sleep," she manages finally with a glazed over look, "Bad night."

The stranger looks at her with sympathy, then casts his gaze to the ground as the streetlights turn on around the pair. "I'm sorry," he says to his shoes.

Iris lets out a tired sigh. "No worries," the grin she gives him is tiny: fragile, but genuine and he smiles in return. "So, why are you out here in Opelucid? Opening a stand to sell somethin'?"

He shakes his head, "No, I'm visiting."

That catches Iris by surprise; she's lived here her whole life and knows everyone, even the people who stop by to visit family or friends. "I've never seen you before." She says, stopping outside the Poke Center; he stops too.

For a moment he looks beside himself, then he is back to being calm and cool, "I have never seen you either," he takes a deep breath as the doors open behind them, "I'm Cilan. My pleasure to meet you..." He hopes she'll introduce herself now.

Instead, she freezes up completely. There is no way of knowing how to deal with this kind of situation because this is _her _Cilan that she is supposed to be matched with and what if she comes off rude or just like a little kid? That can't happen, Burgundy insisted they were a perfect match. Just as she's about to introduce herself, she heaves and dashes to throw up in a nearby trashcan - thankfully; there is one on every street. Mayor Drayden has strict laws on littering. Cilan's smile drops as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Iris?" A voice asks from the Poke Center, Iris groans in the trashcan, willing him to _go away, _but there's Trip, putting a hand on her shoulder; the other hand rubbing her back. "Did you eat something bad?"

The sincerity in his voice makes her throw up again.

For a while, no one seems to remember Cilan, who now can only try to comprehend that this is _his _Iris: his perfect match, hanging her head inside of a trashcan. His mouth feels dry and his tongue heavy when he voices himself, "Should I escort her home?"

Trip shakes his head, "No, I'll get her," then it is as if Cilan is no longer invisible, "Who are you even? Nevermind - I'll talk with you later."

Iris groans louder and let's the inside of the trashcan echo her wretched exasperation.

* * *

"Iris, look at me," Shannon pleads only to receive a grunt. Trip had appeared in the middle of the night banging on the door to awake Shannon with Iris just behind him. It had taken Shannon an hour to get Trip out of the apartment, on request of Iris, who was nearly in tears while begging her to _please get rid of him._

It hadn't been until Iris turned over and threw up on his shoes that he actually decided it would be better if he left.

Now Iris is running a fever, laying shamefaced underneath the covers on the couch. Shannon tries being nice: calls her off work, fixes her toast, and runs her a warm bath; then she tries being mean and fails. Several times Iris mumbles something about Cilan, but then covers her face up with her pillow. When Shannon tries to call Cilan, she is granted with a pillow in the back of the head.

"Iris - get up _now." _Shannon hits her breaking point at noon. Iris has kept the toast down and proved that she is feeling better. Steadily her fever goes down, so there is no reason for Shannon to continue babying her.

The wild-haired girl pokes her head out of the blankets, sitting up. She groans at the sunlight streaming in, letting her hair hang in her face and stick to the sweat beaded on her forehead from when her fever had broken. Shannon is talking about how she's going to go out with her boy toy because they've had this planned for weeks. She tells Iris to call her if she needs her, then she leaves.

After the door closes, Iris just sits there with narrowed eyes, listening to the ringing silence and glaring at the sunlight. She thinks about laying back down and starts to do so when the phone rings. This is unexpected and she flings herself out of bed, landing on the floor in a pile of limbs and blankets. More than anything, she doesn't want to answer that phone and find out who is on the other line, so she crawls under her bed and curls into a tiny ball. Now she is nothing more than a dust Buneary.

* * *

Out in the kitchen, Iris's faithful companion stretches, reaching for the device that is making all of this noise. Successfully, he knocks it onto the floor and scampers to it. "Ax?" He calls into the receiver innocently.

**AN: I wonder who could be calling? Any brave guesses? This chapter was kind of weird for me to write because I knew that Cilan had to be introduced in person soon so the storyline could progress and now: here he is! I promise there will be more information on whatever you think is going on between Trip and Iris. Review? I appreciate the feedback! **


	4. axew interferes

"Tell Iris that she needs to get to the phone now s'il vous plait," the voice gently tells the small Pokemon that is nudging the phone with his nose, pushing the unfamiliar voice towards Iris's room and away from himself. He gets as far as the doorway before the voice speaks again in harsher tones. "Hurry! I don't have all day."

The bundle of blankets under the bed shifts, then an arm is thrown out, extending towards the phone, palm up. It takes Axew a moment longer to get the phone within Iris's limited reach; her fingers close around it and her arm retracts back under the blankets. "What?" She snaps into the receiver.

From the other line there is a hiss, then a new voice, "Don't you get all mouthy." Other words are said, but are muffled so Iris doesn't catch any of the insults slung her way.

Burgundy's voice sounds like a godsend when she finally talks, "Bonjour! I was calling because Cilan told me that he's arrived and seen you! This is great progression, non?" Iris snorts, but instantly quiets when she hears the other female voice again: she's fuming in the background, trying to get Burgundy to listen to her. There is a sigh from the violet-haired matchmaker.

"Who's that?" Iris's curiosity gets the better of her as she listens; she thinks that perhaps it is a client, but wonders why Burgundy would be both meeting with someone and calling Iris at the same time.

Burgundy's quick to answer, "Just a friend." Then she is back to all business: "I am thinking about booking a reservation for you two for tomorrow night. You probably know all the restaurants there. I was thinking of that cute one on the edge of the city. You two can meet there at five-thirty? Well, it is decided then! I will call the place right away and you should definitely meet up with Cilan again: no time like the present. He said you were just so pretty."

_Yes, I looked very pretty with my heard in a trashcan, maybe I should make it a new style. _Iris thinks sarcastically, trying to keep up with Burgundy as she plows through her spiel, just listing off whatever seems to come to mind.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'd love to see you again. Talk to you soon!" Burgundy hangs up before Iris can say her own farewells. She lets the phone fall out of her hand then pulls herself out from underneath her bed.

"Axew?" Her Pokemon companion asks when she's mostly out, her legs still are tied up in the mess of blankets. She looks over at him and grins: it is tiny, but Axew seems happy enough with it and scampers off to, most likely, the kitchen.

She struggles with her blankets for a couple more minutes before escaping the accursed trap and coming to join Axew. "I need a shower." She declares standing right there in the doorway of her room; Axew tilts his head. "Man the fort, cutie," she says to the tusk Pokemon, leaning down to kiss his nose before scampering off to the bathroom.

Axew decides to do just that.

* * *

When Iris hears something sizzling from the kitchen, she speculates the odds that Shannon is already home. Her stomach growls at the sweet smell of frying berries that is permeating into the bathroom. Confusion sweeps over her as she hurriedly wraps a towel around her body. There is no way Shannon is home, but Axew isn't crying out in distress. Plus which home invader fries berries? Vaguely, she wonders if she'll need a weapon, but decides that maybe Axew is just messing around in the kitchen, if that was the case then she probably should go finish cooking before the food burnt.

She leaves the bathroom and finds a pair of green eyes meeting her warm maroon ones, a surprised squeak leaves her lips and Cilan's whole face gets hot with a scarlet flush. "H-Hey, welcome home, I m-mean to my home, ah!" Iris fumbles with her words as she tires to edge closer to her bedroom. Her knuckles are turning white as she desperately holds her towel around her tightly. Cilan politely averts his gaze to the food; Axew runs to join Iris inside of her bedroom.

As she dresses, she turns to Axew, "Why did you let him in? I said man the house, not let men into the house!" There isn't even time for Iris to grow furious, instead she just sounds exhausted as she scolds Axew.

The Pokemon apologizes, "Ax axew ax ax."

Iris sighs, plopping down on her bed now fully dressed. She holds her arms out in anticipation for Axew to come to her; he doesn't let her down when he tackles her and begins nuzzling underneath her chin lovingly. "Time to face our guest."

"I hope you're feeling better, Iris. Shannon caught me on the street and told me to bring this letter to you: from Drayden, she said." Cilan looks up to smile at her as she exits her bedroom. "Axew let me in and it is dinner time, so I thought I would fix something for you."

The wild-haired girl blinks, blush forming quickly. "Such a pain," she mutters under her breath and perches herself atop the stool facing Cilan. When she's this close to him she can really tell just how handsome he is. It is really a pondering thing why he needed a matchmaker to help him. The smell of the berries derails her thoughts and causes her stomach to growl again. "Thank you."

Cilan doesn't reply and instead smiles at Iris before reaching into a cabinet and fixing each of their plates and setting out a bowl of Pokefood for Axew. Whatever he has fixed is spicy with a sweet sauce that makes Iris sigh happily, eagerly digging into her food while Cilan eats slowly, delicately. "You're better than Shannon!" Iris giggles, letting the taste linger on her tongue before reaching for her glass of water.

The Striaton boy blushes only slightly at her compliment before taking a drink himself, trying not to think bout how all of this could turn out badly. "Thank you, Iris. I- actually I'm a chef." He admits proudly. Honestly that would be enough for Iris to marry any man since she has such an appetite, especially for new foods, so she leans forwards: interested. Cilan continues, "You've already told me you work at the Daycare."

She nods, "Yes, I have to have a job - Drayden says. I'm training to become a stronger trainer." Her cheeks flush so she looks down at her empty plate as though it is a curious thing.

There are reassurances Cilan could give to her, but he doesn't know how she'd take them and he promised to take this slow. At the mention of Drayden, his gaze flickers to the letter laying on the table in the living room. Iris looks up at Cilan, then down at her empty plate.

"I know it seems like a crazy dream, but I know that I can become even stronger than Drayden. One day I will be so strong and I'll be able to beat him in a battle." Most of her words are aimed at her plate, but Cilan listens intently to her anyway. When she looks up, she grins at him. "Thank you for the supper. It was a lot of fun, Cilan."

* * *

Cilan leaves and Iris does dishes before Shannon can come home muttering under her breath about how Iris never cleans up after herself. There is still a buzz in the air from Cilan's cheerful presence in the room and she's happy that he did come over. While she's drying her hands off, someone knocks on the door; she crosses the room to answer it.

"Who is that green-haired guy?" Trip demands the second Iris opens the door. She's taken aback by the brusqueness of his question and steps back to let him in.

She stares off in the distance, wanting to crawl back underneath her bed. "Cilan. A matchmaker matched us," she answers monotonously. Trip closes the door behind him and comes close to Iris (too close) to pet Axew.

A snort comes from Trip, "Matchmaker? You went out for advice from a _matchmaker_?" There is disbelief in his voice as though this is just a bad joke that he hasn't been let in on. Iris just nods in response; Trip shakes his head and moves away from Iris as though he's disgusted by her now. "Well, you got matched with a freak. He has invaded the PokeCenter's kitchen."

"He is _friendly,"_ she finds herself standing up for Cilan for absolutely no known reason. Trip looks at her like she is a traitor for not agreeing with him: now they are on opposite sides of the battle field. "Do you need something? If not, let me reintroduce you to the door." There is no malice in her voice, instead she's retreated back to her monotonous state; she sounds empty.

Trip leaves; Iris falls asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Iris: I wanted to congratulate you myself, but unfortunately my schedule isn't giving me anytime. I'm in a city meeting while I scribble this down quickly, my dear. I am happy to pass this message to you, I am gladly announcing you-_

"-as leader of the Opelucid City Gym!"

**AN: This one is slightly shorter than the rest, but I thought that was a fair ending point after giving you guys a cliffhanger. **


End file.
